


The Ballad of the Shadewalker

by ArizonaiceT666



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A commission, Cock Worship, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Large Cock, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Submission, Submissive, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArizonaiceT666/pseuds/ArizonaiceT666
Summary: *A Commission*Rasmus Shadewalker. Half-nord. Half-dremora. All bastard.Bored in Tamriel, the dragonborn and champion of Skrim decided to turn his attention to a new land. Westeros. Domination is in his blood, and the Seven Kingdom won't know what hit them
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Original Male Character(s), Margaery Tyrell/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	The Ballad of the Shadewalker

**Author's Note:**

> A commission i picked up. Heavy on porn, loose on plot. enjoy and if you would like a commission as well, email me 
> 
> arizonaicet@tutanota.com

Rasmus Shadewalker was a conquerer by nature. His father, a proud and strong Nord man, conquered a Dremora agent, and made her his wife. He was born with domination in his blood. He’s defeated the Elder Dragon Alduin, purged the Empire from Skyrim, bested and became champion to many Dadrea Lords, and not to mention bedded and broke many maids and maidens along the way. His destiny was to dominate

Now bored of Skyrim, and Tamriel as a whole, the Dragonborn decided to turn his attention to a new land. 

Westeros.

Rasmus had been hearing reports of Civil War, Dragons, undead, cock-less armies and giants from travelers. Rasmus considered himself an expert in all these things given his adventures(except for the cock-less armies), and decided it’d be there perfect place to once again assert his natural dominance.

Arriving to King’s landing, Rasmus took in his surroundings. The city reminded him of Cyrodill: Parts that were purely decadent, while others were living in squalor. Naturally he headed toward the Red Keep, which Rasmus thought was an eye sore. He’d definitely have to do something about the architecture, he thought.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Cersei wasn’t having a good year. First her son, her eldest, Joffrey. Snuffed out. Poisoned on his own wedding day. Then her father, assassinated with out dignity while in his most vulnerable state, all by the hand of the her horrible imp brother. Her living son, Tommen, was being pulled away from her by that whore Tyrell, and worst yet, Jamie wouldn’t touch her. In her time of pain and need, her brother and lover wouldn’t offer any physical relief. She could barely force herself to leave her quarters. In fact, she hadn’t in 2 days.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the arrival of a servant

“Your grace” the servant said meekly. “There’s a man here to see you. He saids he’s travelled from a far land.”

‘A far land’ Cersei thought. Must be another bounty hunter to claim the price on Tyrion’s head. So far she’s only been brought the head of random dwarves. Maybe this time she’ll get lucky.

“Very well” She answered lamely. “Have the guards escort him in.”

“Your grace?” The servant questioned.

“I am tired and do not wish to leave my quarters. Now do not make me repeat myself” She snapped, and the servant scurried off.

After a few minutes, Rasmus was escorted to her chambers flanked by four kingsgurads. When Cersei opened the door, she was shocked by the sheer size of the man. He had to be as tall as The Mountain, perhaps larger. He had to duck to enter through her door.

“Well, let’s have it then. Did you bring news of my treacherous imp brother” she asked shortly. Rasmus quirked a large black eyebrow at her.

“Nay. I know nothing of treacherous imps.” He answered.

Cersei glared at him.

“Then what is your business here?” She asked, growing wary.

Rasmus just shrugged his massive shoulders.

“Honestly, just wanted to get to see the castle, and the going ons. And to be completely honest, I’m a little disappointed.”

“Enough of this” Cersei snapped. “Guards, take this man away. Throw him in the Blackwater for wasting my time” She said turning away. The four guards drew their weapons. Rasmus turned around with his hands up.

“Gentlemen. May I saw something first? GAL-“ He began. Cersei looked over her shoulder. “HAV DOV”!

Rasmus’ shout shook the whole room. Cersei covered her ears and ducked her head down, unsure to what was happening. When she finally straightened back up and turned around, all the guards had sheathed their weapons.

“What in the Sevens are you doing? Take this man away!” She seethed.

“Why don’t you fellas go and get yourselves something to drink? Maybe a few whores.” Rasmus said smirking. To Cersei’s shock, the men listened to him without hesitation, and filed out of the room. He turned to face Cersei.

“Now it’s just us.” He states, closing the door behind him as he does. He gives her a slight smile.

It just dawned on Cersei what she’s done to herself. Her mood had allowed a strange man into her private chambers, a man who apparently had the ability to pacify her most elite soldiers with only his voice. Gods knew what else he could do. Trying her luck, she attempted to run and slip by the huge man, trying to user her thin frame to her advantage. However, Rasmus simply caught her around the waist with one arm, hoisting her over his shoulder. She kicks and screams as he gingerly walks toward her bed chambers.  
stop  
“LET ME GO YOU BRUTE! I AM A LANNISTER. I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE SOME COMMON-OOF!” She was cut off by unceremoniously being thrown onto her bed. Rasmus puts his large hand on her throat, not cutting off air, but not allowing her to move from her back. With his other large hand, he mad short work of he gaudy dress, tearing it to shreds, quickly followed by her under clothes. Cersei thrashed and thrashed, trying to push the man off her, but eventually, she stopped fighting, and glared up at the man.

“Why?” She asked “I don’t even know who you are.”

Rasmus loosened his pants, allowing his cock to spring free. 14 inches long, it flopped onto Cersei’s exposed cunt with a loud *THWAP*. Her eyes widened to saucers as she felt the sheer size of him.

“Aye lass. It’s nothing personal. It’s just in my nature” And with that, he drove his full length into her.

Cersei lets out a silent scream, as her cunt is stretched by the massive rod inside of her. She never took anyone this big before. King Robb was deficient despite his height, and even with how well endowed Jamie was, he’s dwarfed in every way by Rasmus.

He sets a brutal pace, fucking Cersei in her deepest parts, blowing past her cervix, directly into her womb. She was feeling things she never thought she was capable of feeling. Pain of course; she was being split in half by a massive bitch-breaking cock, but she felt something different as well. A deep primordial pleasure. As Rasmus hammered his cock in her, without a care in the world beyond his own pleasure, her cunt grew wetter and wetter, and clenched around him in pleasure.

“Ahahahah! Is this what you came all this way for? To ram your massive cock into the Queen Mother? To rape royalty?” She said through her moans. Without breaking a beat, he replies-

“Nay, I’ve fucked queens before. Just needed a change in scenery.”

With that, he flips Cersei onto her front, grabbing her hips and pointing her ass in the air. He re-enters her brutally, fucking her like a Flea Bottom whore. Cersei couldn’t do much besides moan wantonly into the expensive sheets. Rasmus uses her like his own personal cock sleeve, dragging her over his massive bitch breaker, and despite her self, she’s loving every second of it. She already came twice, and now she was peaking for a third. Rasmus gave her ass a hearty slap, causing her to squat and tighten around him even more.

With a final thrust, he bottoms out in her, pumping rope after rope of cum deep in her. Cersei immediately knew she’d get pregnant despite her age. His cum was so thick and potent. After what felt like a lifetime, Rasmus finally pulls out, letting his cum leak onto the sheets. He scoots Cersei aside and gets comfortable on her-HIS new bed.

“Try not to make too much noise. I had a long trip. Oh, also place an order for a larger bed. This one is a wee small.” He said closing his eyes.

Cersei lays there next to him. She should be furious. She should call her guards to come slit his throat as he sleeps. She should do it herself!  
But alas, all she can do is smile and reply “As you wish” before falling asleep next to him.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Rasmus’ presence in the throne room didn’t go unnoticed. Tommen had figured his mother wanted extra protection for him given the deaths inn the family, and absence of The Mountain. He definitely looked the part of a guard.

Truth is Rasmus didn’t guard much of anything. He spent most his time fucking Cersei stupid. In corridors, in the gardens, any and everywhere he could bend her over or shove his cock in her throat. Besides that, he listened. Rasmus was a very perceptive man and he was beginning to out together the inner workings of the land he found himself in.

And one thing he was perceiving deeply, was the young king’s wife, Margaery Tyrell. She was a self confident woman, not in the same way as Cersei is, or was rather. She was confident that everyone in the room wanted her there. That all eyes were on her. Rasmus concluded that she had a bit of an exhibitionist streak in her. She dressed entirely less modest than you’d expect from a queen. Her dresses often showed ample cleavage of her firm C-cup breasts, and she preferred they fit her body tight. Rasmus could make out her pebbled nipples, confirming his suspicions that she did not wear breast wraps.

He almost felt bad for the young king, he was completely smitten with her, but she was entirely too much woman for him. Certain days Rasmus would be posted outside the Royal chambers. He would here the king and queen in bed: The king’s attempts to pleasure his wife, and the queen faking it. It wasn’t all his fault. He was still young, had much growing to do. But his nature was his nature, and like it or not (he did like it very much) he had to break the bitch.

Rasmus decided to make his move. One evening, after supper, the king had to attend business, and the queen decided to wander around the castle. Rasmus followed closely, but out of site. Despite his size, he was adept at illusion magic, making him near invisible when he needed to be. He stalked the young queen as she walked further to the outskirts of the castle. She rounds a corner, and Rasmus quickly follows, only to be met by Margaery standing there, staring directly at where he would be. 

Intrigued, Rasmus disillusions himself and looks down at her. She has a slight smirk on her face, and a glint in her eyes.

“You’ve been following me” She said simply.  
“And you’ve been leading me.” 

“And look. You followed me to a secluded part of the castle. Likely no one would hear me no matter how loudly I scream.” She said as if talking about the weather.

Rasmus quirked a large black eyebrow at her.

Suddenly Margaery drops to her knees in front of Rasmus.

This was turning out to be an interesting sequence of events. Margaery grabbed at his britches. gingerly pulling them down.

“Look at you you brute. Cornering the poor queen so you can shove your massive cock in her little mouth” she said lewdly. She loosened his pants and let his massive rod fall onto her face with a slight *plop*. She inhaled deeply, taking in his natural scent.

“God you smell like a man. Not just of perfumes and soaps like Tommen” She said as she rubbed her face all over his cock. “I love him. I really do. He’s a nice boy, but he’s just that. A BOY. He doesn’t have a beautiful member like this.”

Rasmus stayed silent as the queen continued to smear her makeup using his cock-head. She must have been really unsatisfied to be in this state. 

After rubbing his shaft on her face a few more times, Margaery pulled back and lined up Rasmus’ bulbous cock-head with her small mouth. Slowly, she pushed herself forward, taking the tip in, then more and more. She took about 6 inches of his 14 before she gagged. Usually this would be the point where He would grab her head, and force feed her his meat, but Margaery grabbed the back of his thighs and began pulling herself further down his cock, gagging, drooling, and tears streaking down her face the entire way. Her thought bulged lewdly as she crammed his cock down her throat. And here Rasmus thought conquering Westeros would be hard. It had only been a few weeks and he had the queen literally trying to choker herself on his cock.

After some effort, Margaery finally pulled herself all the way down his shaft, pressing her nose into his pubic hair. She held herself there for a few seconds, before pulling herself back several inches, and then returning to the base. She was fucking her own throat. Rasmus had to admit that this lass was a spit fire. The women of Skyrim were hardly this fun.

“GLLUCK GLUCK GLUCK GLUCK…..” went Margeary as she repeatedly stuffed her throat with cock. Her lewd gagging echoed in the corridor, but this section of the castle was near abandoned, especially in the evening. Well, ALMOST abandoned.

the faint sound of footsteps. A single pair. 

Rasmus heard them, and so did Margaery. She pulled her head back, dislodging his cock from her throat. Right as his tip got to her lips, Rasmus grabbed the back of her head, and held her there. Margaery looked up with panicked eyes.

“W-wait, someone is coming-HRUCK..” 

Now Rasmus was in control. Using his large hand, he bounced her head up and down his length. Margaery impotently slapped his thighs as he used and abused her throat.

“GLUUCK GLUCCK GLACCK GLUCK…..”

The footsteps were growing closer. No doubt they could hear the sound of the queen getting orally violated. Eventually Margaery stopped slapping Rasmus’ thighs, and let her arms fall limply to her sides, as oxygen was being deprived from her brain. As her mind went fuzzy, all she could think was that her status was about to be ruined, all because she was a cock hungry whore.

The footsteps were CLOSE now. only a few paces away. No doubt who ever it was saw Margaery being brutally face fucked. Maybe she could spin this. Say that she was being forced, and-

“My my, you certainly do get around.”

That voice. it was Cersei.

Right then, Rasmus bottomed out in her throat, and his cock swelled. Margaery had sucked enough cock in her life to know what this meant. Like a hose, Rasmus began pumping load after load of his thick cum down her throat. There sheer volume caused it to shoot out of her nose, and spill out the side of her mouth, staining her dress and dripping between her cleavage. Her eyes nearly rolled into her head from the lack of oxygen, and also the earth shattering orgasm that just shot through her body. After a few more pumps of his hips, Rasmus let go of her head, allowing her to fall backwards limply, cock dislodging from her mouth. He gave himself a few more tugs, shooting cum onto the queens prone body.

Margaery, exhausted, lightheaded, and recovering from cumming her brains out, looked up dumbly at her mother in law with her cum smeared face. She expected her to stride off, and tell the whole world about what a slut she was, but all she did was stand there, eyes shooting between Margaery’s disheveled form, and Rasmus’ glistening cock.

“You could’ve waited for me. I can make you feel 100 times better than this Tyrell whore.” said Cersei, eyes not breaking from Rasmus’ cock. He just shrugged his large shoulders.

“The night is still young.” He stated simply, as he bends down and hoists Margaery up on his shoulder. “Come now, lets get the queen all cleaned up to go back to her husband.” 

Cersei smilled and nodded, following closely as Rasmus walked down the corridor. Rasmus’ domination of Westeros, was off to a beautiful start.


End file.
